1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a method and an apparatus for power control and an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display, and more particularly to a method and an apparatus for power control and an OLED display for adjusting a booster voltage provided to an OLED panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) is a self-emissive display element that emits light by electrically exciting a luminous organic compound. The OLED has recently received attention and application in the field of the flat panel display, television screens, computer displays, and portable electronic device screens. The OLED, when used in a display, lends itself to several advantages over flat-panel displays, such as its self-emissive ability which retires the backlight of the LED, wider viewing angles, and improved brightness.
The OLED-based displays, however, have a problem related to power consumption. Because of different circuit characteristics in the OLED devices, some consume more power than others. In order to assure that an OLED-based display has sufficient power to display images, the booster voltage, or the power level, is usually set at a level sufficient to allow the OLED-based display to display all kinds of images. In this way, when low brightness levels are required based on the displayed image, the level of the booster voltage remains the same. As a result, excess voltage is applied to the OLED panel, which can also be referred to that excess power that is not as demanding is used, and heat is generated. That heat is undesirable because it causes the problem of power consumption for the OLED-based display.